A esfinge e o Observador
by daniela lopes
Summary: Sherlock recebe a informação de que Molly Hooper havia desaparecido do necrotério do Saint Baerts. Um bilhete trás uma mensagem e um enigma para o detetive e seu parceiro, Watson. Era tudo um simples jogo?


Sherlock BBC

Os personagens pertencem à BBC.

Fanfic:

**A Esfinge e o Observador**

Lestrade estava sentado com o copo de café entre as mãos. Olhava para ele, distraído, e não percebeu a chegada de Sherlock Holmes e John Watson, que o saudou, amistoso.

O Inspetor devolveu o comprimento com um meio sorriso e encarou Sherlock, que ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma inquisidora. Lestrade abandonou o copo sobre a mesa e falou com voz cansada:

_Já sabem?

Watson ergue os ombros:

_O necrotério do Barts foi invadido. Todos os jornais noticiaram isto pela manhã. Nada foi roubado ou destruído até onde se sabe... Um sujeito desconhecido entrou e saiu do hospital e ninguém sabe quem é ou como passou pela segurança. As câmeras nada registraram nesse tempo?

Lestrade balançou a cabeça em negativa e lançou novo olhar para Holmes. Este deu um sorriso ácido:

_Quer me dizer algo, Inspetor?

_Sim. Há uma coisa que a polícia não divulgou para evitar o pior...

_E todo esse suspense é realmente necessário?

_Molly Hooper.

Watson se vira para Sherlock e Lestrade completa:

_Ela estava no necrotério na noite da invasão. Ficou até mais tarde cuidando de um triplo assassinato. Seu cartão de saída não foi marcado e não a localizamos no celular ou em casa.

John Watson sentiu o peso daquela informação. Molly era uma figura cujos hábitos passavam despercebidos pela maioria das pessoas que a rodeavam. Fazia seu trabalho em silêncio, muitas vezes sozinha e voltava para sua casa numa rotina sem muitas alterações. De repente, essa neutralidade apresentou-se perigosa para ela.

Esperou Sherlock manifestar-se a respeito, mas o silêncio do colega fê-lo encarar o detetive. O rosto de Sherlock Holmes era a mesma máscara inexpressiva, mas os olhos estavam mais vivos do que o normal, levemente apertados, denunciando que sua mente trabalhava aquela informação a todo vapor. Por fim, quebrou o silêncio:

_Preciso ter acesso ao local do fato.

Lestrade suspirou. O dia seria longo e cansativo e Holmes não daria nenhuma pista até a noite. Nesse meio tempo, Watson ficou encarregado de revistar a casa de Molly em busca de qualquer coisa que informasse o que havia acontecido com ela. Nada poderia ser ignorado ou passar despercebido e Watson sabia que detalhes não eram seu forte.

No trajeto até a casa da patologista, pensou no colega e em como aquilo poderia afetá-lo. Hiperativo e anti-social, Holmes ia ao necrotério para estudar cadáveres e testar seus experimentos e Molly Hooper era seu canal de acesso. Lembrou-se que Holmes ora era gentil e a elogiava para em seguida soltar algum comentário pouco educado. Ficava bem claro que ela era atraída por Sherlock. O modo como ela o olhava quando cruzava a porta do necrotério denunciava isso, mas as atitudes do detetive deixavam Molly confusa e tímida.

Acendeu a luz da sala e olhou ao redor. Um apartamento pequeno, simples, decorado com coisas que, certamente, a moça herdara da mãe ou avó. A sala e o closet não ofereciam muito, assim seguiu até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira, forno e armários, mas nada encontrou. Foi ao banheiro e por fim, ao quarto da jovem. Era pouco maior que os outros cômodos e possuía uma cama de solteiro, guarda-roupa embutido, criado mudo e uma escrivaninha com o computador da patologista.

Acessou facilmente o email de Molly. Mensagens do trabalho e de uma irmã enchiam a caixa de entrada, mas o único acessado era o de JIM, o rapaz que conhecera no Hospital como um pretenso namorado dela. Holmes acusara-o de deixar um telefone em sua mesa, após um falso tropeço, e de ter um comportamento suspeito e possivelmente homossexual, o que deixou Molly ofendida. No email, Jim pedia desculpas por não poder sair com ela naquela noite, ao que ela respondeu não ter importância, pois estaria ocupada até bem tarde e ficaria cansada demais para sair. Marcariam alguma coisa outro dia. Watson percebeu o tom seco e direto na resposta dela, talvez reflexo das alfinetadas de Sherlock.

Watson desligou o aparelho e refletiu:

_Se o invasor teve acesso a esse email... Aproveitou-se do momento para abordar Molly no necrotério. Mas... por que seqüestrá-la? O que ela poderia oferecer fora do necrotério? Deu-se conta que a resposta poderia ser tão terrível quanto o fato ocorrido e decidiu finalizar ali suas investigações.

Sherlock Holmes revistara cada canto do local de trabalho da jovem. Ela era organizada, algo que Holmes apreciava, mas havia um quê de menina em sua mesa de trabalho. Blocos decorados com motivos floridos, adereços de escritório coloridos e de formas curiosas ou divertidas estavam sobre o computador e nas gavetas, fazendo o detetive franzir o cenho e se expressar com um sonoro "TSC".

Recordou-se que Molly andava de um lado para outro com uma prancheta de metal e uma agenda de couro marrom escuro da qual não se separava. Procurou por essa agenda nas gavetas e fichários na esperança de encontrar algo útil nela. Numa das macas, encontrou vestígios de sangue e quando já desviava sua atenção para outro lado, percebeu algo caído no chão. Agachou-se e ergueu o objeto com auxilio de uma caneta. Era um prendedor de cabelos da patologista e estava sujo de sangue, fazendo Sherlock erguer-se de imediato.

Precisava analisar aquele sangue e descobrir se pertencia a Molly ou a um dos cadáveres que ela autopsiava. Levantou a ficha dela no sistema e apanhou uma amostra do sangue do prendedor de cabelo, levando para a mesa de experimentos que usava com freqüência. Algum tempo depois obteve o resultado de que o sangue encontrado era do mesmo tipo da patologista_ A+.

Sherlock parou para alongar os braços. Aquela descoberta não era nada boa. A moça estava ferida, mas ele não poderia afirmar o quanto e o fato do seqüestrador não ter feito nenhum contato até aquele momento diminuía as chances da moça. Enquanto se alongava, ergueu os olhos e percebeu algo sobre um dos armários de parede próximo à mesa de análises. Levantou-se da cadeira e esticou o braço, alcançando o objeto escuro.

Para sua surpresa, era a agenda de Molly e estranhou que ela estivesse num lugar de difícil acesso. Voltou para a mesa e folheou a agenda em busca de alguma informação pertinente. Metade da agenda eram os horários de trabalho, registros de laudos e autópsias da patologista. A página principal continha os dados pessoais dela e alguns telefones importantes, mas nenhuma anotação que oferecesse pistas. Quando pretendia abandonar a leitura, percebeu que as últimas páginas estavam salientes e que a penúltima delas tinha uma pequena dobra para dentro. Abriu a folha marcada e descobriu anotações rabiscadas a caneta:

**"Queria não ter levado Jim ao laboratório e o apresentado para o Sr. Holmes... Foi humilhante! Eu fiquei sem reação e o Jim... Ah! Acho que não quero vê-lo de novo! Não depois do que aconteceu... Acreditei que se Sherlock pensasse que eu estava saindo com alguém, sentiria...**

A escrita finalizava ali e Sherlock ergueu os olhos da página para olhar ao seu redor. Não se sentia culpado por Molly tentar enciumá-lo, mas a sensação incômoda de não vê-la ali, em sua rotina, o acometia mais do que podia ou gostaria de admitir. Depois de tantos crimes ocorridos na cidade e o número de vítimas encontradas, o sumiço de Molly enchia o detetive de estranhas impressões.

Olhou a mesa de autópsia e saiu para a sala vizinha. Ao passar pela porta, percebeu no chão estranhos fragmentos escuros. Tirou sua lupa e viu que se tratava de pedaços pequenos de carvão, concreto, argamassa e outros semelhantes à folha seca. Apanhou um lenço do bolso e recolheu aquela sujeira ali, no limite da porta entre as duas alas. Ligou para Lestrade e em seguida para Watson:

_Venha ao necrotério.

Algum tempo depois, John Watson cruzou a porta e deparou-se com Sherlock olhando o microscópio e Lestrade ao lado dele com o rosto tenso. O detetive ergueu o olhar para o médico:

_Nada na casa dela como eu imaginei.

_Uma mensagem no email do tal Jim. Ele queria sair, mas ela cancelou o encontro.

_Sei. Encontrei amostras no chão perto da porta. Dê uma olhada...

Dizendo isso, Holmes cede o lugar e Watson olha pelas lentes:

_Parece...

_Sim. Refugo de obras.

_Acha que podem dar uma pista para onde levaram Molly?

_Podem ser qualquer coisa, Watson! Lestrade vai pedir outras análises enquanto nós vamos dar uma volta. Nas ruas eu penso melhor.

Sherlock colocou seu casaco e saiu como um bólido porta afora. Watson olhou o inspetor e este falou:

_Assim que tiver as análises, entro em contato. Vou fazer o possível para que seja rápido.

Watson acena com a cabeça:

_Até breve, inspetor.

E sai na direção tomada pelo detetive que não ouvira Lestrade, pois já ganhara a rua molhada pela fina chuva que teimava em cair. Entardecia, o frio era cortante e Watson aproximou-se do amigo, parado junto a um poste no quarteirão seguinte ao do Hospital Saint Barts:

_Holmes.

_Pense comigo, John... Refugo e algas... Onde encontraríamos esses dois materiais ao mesmo tempo?

_Pode ser de qualquer um que circula pelo necrotério. Os policiais que entram e saem de lá podem ter levado isso nos sapatos, na calça ou...

_Se fosse assim, eu teria encontrado vestígios em todo laboratório e perto das macas. Encontrei perto da porta, do lado de fora. Quem esteve lá não entrou, mas foi atendido por Molly... Achei sangue do tipo dela numa das macas e num prendedor de cabelo no chão. Ainda não sei se machucou antes ou depois dessa visita suspeita... Mas por que ela voltaria?

_Buscar um casaco, o celular...

_Talvez... Mas sob que circunstâncias?

Aquela pergunta levou Holmes a silenciar. Decidiram voltar ao apartamento e lá, Watson pesquisou sobre reformas e construções em Londres e distritos vizinhos. A entrou com uma bandeja com chá e biscoitos:

_Olá! Pensei que quisessem beliscar algo enquanto trabalham!

Watson sorriu agradecido pela pausa e olhou para Holmes. Este olhou o chá com repulsa e não tocou em nada. Acessava sua página na internet, mas parecia alheio ao conteúdo. Watson bebeu o resto do chá num gole e falou:

_Dezenas de empreiteiras em todo o país, algumas com sede no interior e nos portos principais, o que justificaria a presença de algas, mas isso é apenas uma hipótese. Ela pode estar em qualquer lugar de Londres!

Sherlock ergueu os olhos para o colega e suspirou:

_Lestrade está demorando...

Watson riu e continuou digitando sua pesquisa.

Molly tentou se mover. Sentiu os braços e pernas fortemente amarrados na cadeira onde estava sentada. Tinha os olhos vendados e a boca amordaçada, restando-lhe apenas a audição. Na noite anterior, recebera uma estranha visita no necrotério e o que ouviu obrigou-a a seguir seu captor sem questionamentos. Apenas colocou a salvo sua agenda sobre um dos armários do laboratório e saiu do Hospital por volta das vinte e três horas.

Não havia muitas pessoas na recepção do Barts, assim pôde sair sem ter que se explicar. Agora estava ali, consciente de que a informação era falsa, esperando que a polícia a encontrasse. Sabia que, quando Sherlock Holmes soubesse como foi convencida a deixar o hospital, acharia que ela era uma idiota. Ouviu passos atrás de si e agitou-se na cadeira, mas o estranho pousou as mãos em seus ombros e falou com voz mansa e quase sussurrante:

_Seja paciente... Faz parte do jogo. Breve acabará.

Na Baker Street 221, Watson cochilava, enquanto Holmes finalizava seu raciocínio. Andava de um lado a outro da sala. Dos endereços colhidos por John, nenhum se encaixava no molde mental que havia elaborado. De repente, pensou nos prédios comerciais nos portos ao longo do Tâmisa. Precisaria fazer uma triagem e selecionar aqueles que serviam ao turismo ou tombados pelo Departamento de Patrimônio e que estavam sob reforma.

Mas havia o silêncio do seqüestrador e a pergunta que não fazia sentido para Sherlock _Por que Molly? O que havia por trás de tudo aquilo?

Acordou Watson:

_Vamos sair! Quero saber como andam as análises de Lestrade. Primeiro vamos a Waterloo Bridge...

_Waterloo...? Já descobriu algo?

_Tenho um palpite. Vamos!

Saíram do prédio e seguiram para a rua. Holmes chamou um táxi e pediu que seguissem para a Ponte Waterloo com urgência. Uns 20 minutos depois desceram no cruzamento da Strand com a ponte. Sherlock seguiu até o parapeito e olhou com atenção para a paisagem ao redor. Nisso, o celular tocou e Holmes atendeu:

_Inspetor?

A voz de Lestrade parecia anciosa:

_Venha para a Scotland Yard. Temos algo para você.

Watson viu o olhar de Sherlock ganhar nova chama. Correram até o ponto de táxi mais próximo e pouco mais de quinze minutos, desciam em frente à sede da polícia londrina. Lestrade estava agitado e tão logo os dois detetives entraram no escritório, apresentou um envelope pardo e volumoso:

_É seguro abrir... Fizemos a perícia no envelope.

Holmes apanhou o envelope e colocou-o sobre a mesa. Despejou o conteúdo e olhou em silêncio para os objetos_ um lenço branco, uma corrente dourada com um pingente, um papel branco dobrado em quatro e uma mecha de cabelos castanhos amarrada com um barbante.

_Supondo que tais objetos pertençam à Molly, é o primeiro contato do seqüestrador.

Watson apontou o bilhete:

_Não nos mate de ansiedade, Holmes! Leia-o logo!

Sherlock sorriu e apanhou o bilhete:

_O seqüestrador quer nos dar provas de que tem Molly em seu poder. Agora vamos descobrir o que ele pensa...

Pausadamente, Holmes leu:

**_ "Cada vez mais me aproximo e agora as coisas que você vê estão ao meu alcance e posso tocá-las. Você se martiriza, eu me divirto.**

**Decifra-me ou te devoro!_ Disse a Esfinge.**

**Decifra-me ou te destruo.**

**Um moribundo se senta no cais e antes de seu último suspiro, sente a escuridão às suas costas se afastar e a luz à sua frente se aproximando. O que ele vê?**

**Encontre a resposta e saberá quanto tempo tem.**

**Ps* Molly Hooper sente saudades...**

**"M."**

Sherlock ergueu os olhos do papel e encarou os colegas. John exclamou exasperado:

_Sujeito maluco!

_Não, Watson. Ele quer se mostrar. Tudo é um jogo e é o que importa.

Lestrade falou:

_Não sabemos o prazo para resgatar a Srta. Hooper!

_Não ainda. Vamos, Watson! O tempo está correndo.

Dizendo isso, Holmes apanha o bilhete e coloca-o dentro do bolso do casaco.

Lestrade caminha até a porta:

_Vai sair sem me dar nenhuma pista?

_Fique alerta. Talvez precisemos de você mais cedo do que imagina!

O Inspetor sorri. Já devia estar acostumado com os métodos de Sherlock e a forma como a Polícia participava de suas descobertas.

Watson olhou para o céu escuro. A noite seria de chuvosa tempestuosa:

_Holmes! Pra onde vamos daqui?

_ Não prestou atenção no bilhete?

_Sim, mas...

Sherlock voltou-se para o amigo:

_M está medindo forças comigo. Acredita que me ataca usando pessoas próximas a mim... Eu estava certo quanto ao cais. As amostras de algas e refugo nos deram o rumo certo, mas precisamos agora descobrir o local do cativeiro...

_Certo! Dentre as dezenas de prédios ao longo do Tâmisa... Como acha que faremos esse milagre?

Sherlock tira o bilhete e murmura as palavras repetidas vezes para si, enquanto Watson fala:

_O que um moribundo tem a ver com...

Sherlock ergue os olhos:

_ O Sol, meu amigo! O sol!

E sai dali correndo para a rua, acenando para o taxi mais próximo. No trajeto, Holmes explica seu raciocínio:

_Veja. O moribundo não importa, mas o que acontece ao redor dele. Está morrendo e o tempo corre contra ele, mas qual é o tempo? A escuridão que se afasta e a luz que se aproxima...

_Eu pensei na morte, mas o que a representaria se afasta, no caso, escuridão...

_Sim! Então...

_Luz à frente... O sol!

_ O nascer do Sol! Temos até o amanhecer para achar o cativeiro de Molly!

O táxi pára próximo ao Lancaster Place com a Strand. Era Uma hora da madrugada e desceram rapidamente. O céu estava carregado de nuvens ameaçadoras e trovões ribombavam ao longe. Watson verificou mais uma vez a munição de sua pistola e falou:

_Aonde iremos agora?

_Procurar o Norte!

_O Quê?

Sherlock não responde, corre em direção à Savoy street e desce em direção ao Victoria Embankment. Parou no Pier e avaliou o local, olhando ora para o Tâmisa, ora para os prédios no Savoy Place. Watson acompanhava o olhar do amigo e Sherlock ergue os olhos para o horizonte:

_Norte...

Virou-se rapidamente nos calcanhares:

_Sul.

Watson entendeu:

_O sol nasce ali!

Sherlock deu as costas para o leste e seu olhar caiu sobre o amontoado de árvores que separava os prédios do Savoy Place da avenida junto ao Pier. Correu até a outra margem e apontou:

_Olhe ali, John!

Watson viu o prédio coberto com a tela protetora se destacar acima das árvores. Seguiram rapidamente para lá e avaliaram a estrutura. Havia andaimes e estruturas metálicas de todo o tipo ao redor do prédio, mas nenhuma entrada desbloqueada. As obras estavam paradas por causa das constantes chuvas e com certeza um vigia tomava conta à noite, mas naquela circunstância, o prédio estava à mercê do seqüestrador.

Sherlock corria entre as vigas de metal e testava as entradas. Watson olhou o céu que parecia querer desabar tal eram as pesadas nuvens que anunciavam a tempestade. A pouca iluminação da rua e a escuridão da noite ocultava os dois detetives, foi quando Holmes encontrou uma fechadura que podia arrombar. Retirou o canivete do bolso e forçou a tranca. O Estalo anunciou que a tentativa dera certo e estavam dentro do prédio. Lá fora, grossas gotas de chuva começaram a bater sobre o asfalto e violentos relâmpagos riscavam o céu. O Tâmisa gemia enquanto suas águas se avolumavam.

A escuridão do salão principal atrapalhava o avanço dos dois. Só era quebrada pelos flashes dos raios que caíam lá fora, permitindo um movimento de cada vez. Caixas de material espalhadas aqui e ali formavam um labirinto, obrigando Sherlock e John tatearem para encontrarem o caminho. Alguns metros adentro do prédio, Sherlock gesticulou para que se separassem e Watson compreendeu, seguindo para trás das caixas de cerâmica ao lado deles. Daria cobertura a Holmes, caso alguém aparecesse.

Watson tirou a arma do casaco e segurou-a junto ao rosto. À sua frente erguia-se um tapume de compensado e junto dele, uma figura sentada e imóvel. Olhou em todas as direções, aproveitando a claridade dos relâmpagos para perceber qualquer presença ameaçadora oculta nas sombras, mas nada surgiu entre ele e a pessoa curvada a sua frente. Aproximou-se e sussurrou:

_Molly...

Súbito, sentiu uma presença atrás de si e virou-se rapidamente, esquivando-se de um golpe de uma marreta. Não viu seu atacante e gritou:

_Holmes! Armadilha!

Mas Sherlock já se atracara com outro sujeito corpulento, armado com um revolver:

_Eu sei, John!

E Agachou-se, chutando o joelho do seu agressor, fazendo-o cair no chão por alguns segundos, para em seguida, erguer-se e tentar atirar no detetive.

Watson correu na direção de Molly, ficou na frente dela, apontando a arma em todas as direções, esperando seu atacante saltar das sombras. Com uma das mãos tentou soltar as cordas que a prendiam na cadeira e com a outra mantinha a arma apontada. Sua atenção foi desviada para uma sombra correndo em sua direção, do lado esquerdo. A marreta erguida para atingi-lo com tudo. Watson viu seu atacante sob a luz do relâmpago e naquele segundo, atingiu o ombro dele com um tiro certeiro, fazendo o sujeito soltar a ferramenta e cair pesadamente sobre Molly.

Com a queda, a jovem cai na direção de Watson, que tenta sustentá-la e no processo, a cadeira se parte no encosto e num dos braços. O seqüestrador ferido ainda tentou atacar John, mas recebeu vários socos desferidos pelo médico. Nesse instante, percebendo-se que as amarras estavam frouxas, Molly desvencilhou-se delas, levantou-se, afastando-se da briga de Watson e um dos seqüestradores e caminhou aos tropeços na direção da escuridão. Tirou a venda e a mordaça e seguiu às cegas pelo corredor de caixas empilhadas.

Um relâmpago iluminou todo o salão e a patologista pôde ver um pequeno vão na parede metros adiante. Respirou fundo e correu antes que a escuridão a desorientasse novamente. Os sons de luta ecoavam no imenso saguão do prédio em obras. Ela não pensou muito sobre isso, mas queria sair o mais rápido dali. A garganta doía-lhe e os olhos ardiam com as lágrimas quentes que molhavam seu rosto. A cada clarão, ela aproximava-se da saída. Os pés descalços encontraram brita, cacos de cerâmica e areia grossa, mas isso era o menor dos problemas num momento como aquele.

Watson chutou o rosto do seu atacante e ele desfaleceu. Ergueu-se e apanhou as cordas caídas ali perto, amarrando o sujeito desmaiado. Ofegante, gritou por Sherlock, mas não obteve resposta. Empunhando sua arma, seguiu junto ao tapume e depois entrou noutro corredor de caixas. Temia que Holmes não tivesse conseguido dominar o segundo agressor. Nisso, ouviu o som de uma porta bater com violência e ergueu os olhos. O clarão veio em seguida e Watson pode ver um homem corpulento caído de costas sobre uma pilha de sacos de cimento. Tinha o queixo partido e estava desacordado, mas não havia sinal de Sherlock Holmes.

Molly recebeu uma rajada de vento e a chuva sobre o corpo desprotegido. Trajava um vestido de alças finas que ocultava sob o jaleco do necrotério ou o TwinSet azul que gostava muito. Seu coração estava disparado e a cabeça doía-lhe nas têmporas, mas não podia ser capturada novamente. Desceu a Savoy rumo a Victoria embankment para pedir socorro, mas não havia uma alma viva nas ruas naquele momento.

Atravessou correndo a avenida e parou, olhando de um lado a outro, rezando por um carro ou ônibus que passasse por ali. Sobressaltava-se com os trovões e relâmpagos, os lábios tremiam violentamente e os membros pareciam anestesiados pelo frio intenso. Queria gritar, mas temia que os homens a encontrassem.

De repente ouviu passos chapinharem a enxurrada e virou-se. Uma sombra se aproximava ao longe e Molly recuou devagar, tomada pelo pavor. Uma voz grave sobressaiu-se ao barulho da tempestade e chegou até ela:

_Molly. Pare! Por favor...

Ela estacou. Os olhos muito abertos tentando ver a pessoa que chamara seu nome. Desejava que fosse ele, mas tudo podia ser um engodo. Outra voz parecida falara com ela em seu cativeiro. O vulto caminhou com cuidado na direção da moça:

_Não se mova! Está muito perto da beira do píer. Pode cair no rio.

Ela olhou para trás e para baixo. As luzes dos postes mostravam uma correnteza forte e barulhenta logo abaixo. A jovem engoliu seco e voltou a olhar para o homem que se aproximava.

Ele perguntou com cuidado:

_Vou me aproximar devagar. Está ferida?

Nisso, ela exclamou ao reconhecer a voz de Sherlock Holmes e seguiu na direção dele. Os cabelos caídos sobre o rosto, a roupa grudada no corpo curvado pelo frio, os pés descalços e feridos fizeram Holmes arregalar os olhos. Molly mal conseguia falar:

_S-Sr. Hol-mes! Oh, céus! C-Céus! F-foi tudo muito... Rápido! Um homem veio e me disse... Me disse que você estava... Que estavam com você e o matariam se eu não fosse com ele! Eles mentiram... Eu não queria que... Oh, Deus!

Molly olhou para os pés, suas roupas e depois olhou a mão:

_Me cortei na prancheta... Estava nervosa e...

Sherlock esperou que ela desabafasse toda a tensão do momento e falou com voz calma:

_Acabou-se. Foi um embuste. Usaram você como chamariz, mas eu descobri tudo a tempo... Fim de jogo.

Molly ergueu o olhar. As palavras do detetive soaram estranhas para ela. Parecia que nada havia acontecido de verdade:

_J-jogo...?

Ele aproximou-se mais e pousou as mãos nos ombros dela. A pele estava gelada e o contato fez Molly estremecer:

_Se acabou... Por que eu ainda estou com tanto medo?

_Está segura. Eu garanto.

Um raio caiu no rio e pareceu acender o ar ao redor deles. O impacto empurrou o corpo trêmulo e fragilizado da moça na direção de Sherlock, que nesse instante, envolveu-a nos braços, trazendo-a mais para perto de si. Sentiu a respiração tensa dela contra seu peito, enquanto a chuva caía sem trégua sobre o píer.

Holmes observou as feições da moça, contorcidas pelo medo verdadeiro. Percebeu que ela havia se rendido aos seqüestradores para protegê-lo ou mesmo salvá-lo de ser morto. Abriu o casaco e deixou-a aninhar-se junto a ele, dividindo seu calor com ela, enquanto pensava no ato de coragem que jamais poderia supor vir daquela criatura tímida.

Molly ergueu seu olhar para o detetive. Lágrimas insistiam em cair, deixando-a constrangida na frente dele. Mas para sua surpresa, a mão de Sherlock subiu até seu rosto e acariciou-lhe a face febril de lágrimas, tirando mechas de cabelo molhado que grudavam em sua testa e bochechas. Ele avaliou aquela situação e percebeu que deveria recompensá-la de alguma forma. Diante do perigo de morrer, Molly precisava ser reconfortada.

Numa leve inclinação, Sherlock diminuiu a distância entre eles e ela fechou os olhos, sentido o hálito quente do detetive em seu rosto. Era demais para ela pensar que estavam tão próximos e por um momento acreditou que nada fosse acontecer. Nisso sentiu uma cócega no nariz ao contato com o dele e o roçar dos lábios de Sherlock sobre os seus.

Quando uma leve pressão parecia se iniciar, ouviu a voz de Watson gritar ao longe:

_HOLMES!

O encanto do momento desvaneceu-se e as forças de Molly se foram com ele. O detetive sentiu-a desfalecer em seus braços e a sustentou rapidamente. Watson percebeu o que havia acontecido nada comentou, apenas acenou com a cabeça para o colega:

_E os sujeitos?

_Amarrei a ambos numa pilastra. Lestrade está vindo com reforços...

_ Bom trabalho.

_Como ela está?

_Exausta, aterrorizada... Espero que amanhã desperte acreditando que tudo foi um delírio... O mentor dessa terrível farsa não deixou nada além daqueles dois descerebrados lá dentro. Aposto que vão dizer que receberam ordens por telefone ou por carta com dinheiro e nunca viram a fuça de seu contratador.

_Com certeza. Vamos sair dessa chuva.

Sherlock caminhou com Molly nos braços, aninhada a ele, para protegê-la da chuva e do vento. Tinha o semblante grave e pensativo com o que acabara de fazer, mas o dia logo chegaria e dessa vez precisava dormir.

Molly passou dois dias no hospital, dormindo profundamente boa parte do tempo. Seus colegas foram visitá-la e a última pessoa foi Holmes. Parado junto ao leito dela, nada disse ou fez. Olhou-a apenas e depois saiu. Watson deixara flores na mesa de cabeceira com um cartão desejando melhoras.

No quarto dia, Molly já estava de volta ao trabalho. Não queria ver Sherlock. Não depois do que quase acontecera no píer. A sensação era muito forte e viva nela, deixando-a deprimida.

De repente, uma voz quebrou o silêncio do laboratório:

_Vejo que retomou sua rotina.

_Oh, Sherlock. Não o vi chegar...

Ficaram em silêncio, até que ele falou:

_ Não precisa se sacrificar por mim...

Ela encarou-o, baixou os olhos como se escolhesse as palavras e disse:

_Não precisa inventar elogios bobos para ter acesso a esse lugar ou aos cadáveres, detetive. Esse é o meu trabalho. Ajudar a polícia desde sempre... E se isso inclui você, eu o ajudarei também.

A resposta fez Holmes inclinar-se para trás, como se tivesse levado um bofetão. Ela sorriu de leve:

_Bem. Ficamos assim, certo?

Ele deu um sorriso típico:

_Ficamos.

_Agradeça ao pelas flores. Foi muito gentil da parte dele.

_Farei isso.

Ela deu as costas para o detetive e continuou sua tarefa, enquanto ele caminhou devagar para fora do necrotério se sentindo estranho como nunca antes. Watson esperava-o no corredor:

_Que tal ela está?

_Bem. Agradece pelas flores.

_Hum... Que bicho te mordeu, Holmes?

O detetive olhou para trás:

_De repente, não consigo decifrar Molly Hooper...

_ E isso é bom ou ruim?

_curioso... No mínimo, curioso.

_Certo! Fiquei na mesma!

E seguiram rumo ao nº 221B, da Baker Street.

Molly terminava seu turno. Bebericava uma xícara de café, quando ouviu um toc-toc. Ergueu o olhar e viu Jim do outro lado do vidro. Sentiu-se estranha em relação a ele, que abriu a porta e acenou:

_Oi! Quer sair hoje? Tem uma danceteria legal no Soho...

_Não, Obrigada. Preciso repousar. Ordens médicas... Fica para outra vez, pode ser?

_Sem problema.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha:

_Você ta legal mesmo?

Ela sorriu como Mona Lisa:

_Vou ficar.

**FIM.**

**Foi um prazer escrever esta fic. É dificil pensar como Conan Doyle e mais ainda como Sherlock Holmes. Brinquei de turista no Google Earth para seguir os passos dos personagens dentro desta historinha e foi muito divertido! Espero que gostem da trama ambientada nessa nova série que a BBC está produzindo. **


End file.
